What I Don't Understand?
by Daylight Moondream
Summary: Didn't know that this could tear me apart. I chose not to believe it but the evidence was there. I thought we were best friends. I guess you don't know someone even if you were raised together seens diapers. I hate this so much i want to go back before this ever happened. Before i even knew the truth. But it was to late. The damage was done...
1. Chapter 1

**i got this idea while watching X-men and i had to write it... well type it. i got stuck in the middle because i tried to make it sound different then what people would usually read or watch so here you do**._**i don't own anything but if i did i won't be here so please enjoy. R&R **_

* * *

><p>It is a worldwide thing that happens to every kid once they reach 14 they get powers which is cool if you ask anyone. Each kid is given a power that you might read in a comic book. They are given depending on their past lives. I don't get how things can be like that. Anyway my friend Kendall has the ability to read mind which he hates because he is sick of hearing what people think of him and he can move thing with his mind. Carlos has super speed and strength he would always show off when he had the chance, James can freeze and slow down time. He uses his power in the morning to do his hair without anyone banging on the bathroom door to kick him out, Logan can destroy anything which is weird because he is a very caring person he really doesn't use his power, and me nothing which is so uncool. It is just not fair, I mean even Kendall's little sister Katie has a power, she can teleport anywhere she wants, and she is not even 14 yet. All of my friends got their powers on a month after their fourteenth birthday, so why is it that I haven't gotten my power? Did I do something in my past life to deserve this?<p>

Yeah if you notice I did say your powers dependent on what you did in your past lives. Most people would now what they were before and others get parts of their past memorize. Like Kendall who knows that he used to be a knight, gladiator, and a hunter. Well that would explain why he has anger issues and picks a fight with everyone. Mostly he would have this weird memory flashes where he screams in pain and then starts attacking a door. Lately his having trouble with his new memory of one of his new past life…. we still don't know what he was just that it causes him pain. Carlos used to be a hunter too. But not a very good one if you ask me. He would try to explain what he saw and it never goes the way he thinks. He would sometime have a memory flash too but it's not as bad as Kendall. He would scream in pain but then pass out. It very funny because the guys would take it as an opportunity to prank him.

James doesn't really know what he was just that he used to be royalty, that and he was also a hunter like everyone else… (If you are starting to but it together Logan was also a hunter just like the others.)He would always say that every time someone had a memory flash. He could be so self-centered. But he does care about everyone. He barley has a memory flash but when he does we would always lock him up in a room until it was over. Why? Well we really don't know because we kinda forgot why, but we still do it just to be safe. Logan doesn't know anything else just that he was a hunter. He doesn't have any memory flashes at all its really weird if you ask me but he does have dreams of his past life as a hunter. He would usually have what we call a memory attack where he would act just like a hunter for a few minutes. We would always play along but it's funny when he comes back to reality and not remember what happen. Me I don't know anything about me past life at all. I don't have memory flashes or memory attacks or dream about my past life. Logan says that it take time for people to remember. Yeah right even Katie has memory flashes where she screams in pain and then starts to float in the air. I just don't get it

Opps I forgot how to explain how that has to do with people's power. Well most people would wish they could do something that they can't do. Kendall had a memory where he was fighting someone and wish that he knew what his opponent was thinking so that he could win. Now he wishes he never asked for that. James had a memory were he would always be late for something and wish he could make it in time for everything. Yeah now he loves that it worked and is never late. Carlos had a memory were he lost a fight and was sick and tired of begin saved by someone so he wish he was stronger and faster than anyone. Yeah Kendall cursed that day because he was the one who saved him. Logan doesn't know what he wished for just that he hated that he did. Katie had a recent memory where she wished that she can escape and be anywhere she wanted to be. But she still doesn't know what she used to be which is good because I want to find out what I was before she does. I know I sound evil but I just want to know before her that's all.

I would be jealous of everyone because they knew each other for a really long time way before we were born in this life time. yeah I guess it's fun when you meet your past life parents who are now the same age as you or meeting some you married before or old family members. Usually most people wouldn't call their parent mom or dad because of pasts lives. Like Katie who refuses to call her mom 'mom' because of some memory she had.

Anyway my friend also have powers like

Jo can make things appear out of nowhere. Gustavo has electricity powers which is uncool because he shocks everyone who gets on his nerve. The Jennifer's can turn people into stone I personally don't get how they got powers but I don't really care. Then theirs Camille who can fly which is really cool. Stephanie can shoot lasers out of her eyes; the laser depends on her mood. Kelly can freeze anything and it comes in handy when Gustavo starts to go crazy .And lastly, Lucy, who cannot feel any pain or get hurt by anything. I think that's cool because she can fight anything and leave without even having a scratch.

But there is something I don't get at all. Why don't I have my powers and what did I do in my past life's to deserve not having them. I will find out even if I have to take Carlos corndog to do it. just kidding...

* * *

><p><strong>love it? hate it? don't care? tell me what you think oh i hope this was good because i totally love it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I haven't updated in so long but my computer got this weird virus that wouldn't let me log on to my computer. And when my parents got me a new one I was grounded for infecting my old computer. And to top it all off someone stole my journal so I had to rewrite all of my stories and ideas I had for this story and my other ones… I was able to log on to my account for my phone and read some stories but not updating was killed me. So now I have freedom and no school so this is going to be awesome. So let me stop talking and let you get on with the story.**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH (even if I want to) I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

><p>I tried to work when a very angry Kendall and James come through the door practically yelling at each other. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT" "I DIDN AND I WAS JUST KIDDING WHEN I SAID IT I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT PART WAS MISSED."<p>

I raised my eyebrow I was so confused. "Hey guys" "JUST SHUT UP … I'M SICK OF YOUR VIOCE" "guys-" "AND ANOTHER THING-" "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" they both stop yelling.

They turned stunned that I yelled at them. I rubbed my neck it hurt by yelling to loud. "What is going on?" they looked at each other then back to me. "None of your business!" Kendall said. I sighed "you have anything to say James?" He looked at me then shrugged.

"Not really… what are you doing?" I looked back at my work I sighted again "just homework that due tomorrow." they nodded. "You want to play a video game?" I looked over to Kendall and nodded my head.

We got up and went to the living room. I sat down between James and Kendall just in case they fought again. James gave me a controller. "Okay what videogame are we going to play?"

At the same time they yelled "MARIO KART" and "CALL OF DUTY!" I kinda jumped when they did that. "Um okay let me ask again to be sure wh-" I got interrupted by James who stood up "WE'RE PLAYING MARIO KART" Kendall shook his head "we're playing call of duty James fright Sophie?"

He asked looking at me. I sighed I seriously did not want to be in the middle of this. "NO we're playing Mario kart right Sophie?" "NO Sophie agrees with me I can read her mind" "huh" I looked at Kendall who had an evil smile.

"No she didn't" "um..." "She did too… how you know you can't read her mind!" "I know because she hates call of duty right Sophie?" "well-" "she doesn't hate i tell him Sophie!"

There was a pause "yes I don't hate call of duty-" "ha in your face James" Kendall said doing his happy dance. I rolled my eyes "Were not playing call of duty!" he stopped and looked at me all confused. "Ha in your face Kendall." James said trying to mimic Kendall's happy dance. I rolled my eyes again "we're not playing Mario kart either."

He stop and frowned then he turned to Kendall "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he said and lunged for Kendall who tried to move out of the way but was too slow.. "Get off me James!" he said more in a bark. "Fat chance knight."

I sighed and shook my head "James gets off Kendall" "NO" I rolled my eyes. I went towards them when James floated all the way to the ceiling. "Hey not fair" "I told you to get off and you didn't listen." He frowned

"Let me down!" Kendall laughed "that's a poor choice of words." My eyes went wide "do I Kendall and I swear I'll get Carlos on you" he looked at me then at James. "I wasn't going to do it Sophie!" I looked at him "don't lie to me Kendall I know you were thinking it."

He nodded his head "yeah I was thinking it..." "Hey" James yelled "…but I wasn't going to do it." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Kendall… just put him down." He pouted "aww...come one Sophie don't you want payback." I looked at James and he was pleading with his eyes to help him.

I shook my head "just put him down." James dropped halfway before Kendall caught him again and put him down. James was shaking "you okay James?" he jumped and ran behind me, picking me up like a human shield.

"Hey James put me down." "NO, not until Kendall calms down." I shook my head. "Put me down!" he didn't move. While this was going on we didn't notice the apartment door open. "What's going on?" We all jumped to the sound of Carlos sweet voice.

We turned and saw Logan and Carlos staring at us. "Well?" Logan asked. "James and Kendall come in here earlier yelling about something and now they were fighting over what videogame to play." "SOPHIE" they both yelled in elusion. "Kendall sit down, James put Sophie down."

When Logan said my name I knew I would regret it. James let me drop with a thump. "Ouch… YEA THANKS FOR BEING GENTL JAMES!" He smirked 'I'll get you back diamond I swear.' "Don't swear Sophie if you can't do it"

I looked to Kendall "stay out of my head Kendall" he just laughed at me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, James, Kendall what is going on?" Logan asked. "You're getting nothing out of me!" Kendall said. James let his head hang.

"You guys have to-" I got interrupted when we heard a scream of pain. We all jumped and looked to the direction of the sound. We saw Carlos on his knees holding his head.

We all quickly reacted, grabbing him and putting him on the couch. He was groaning in pain. We just stood there and stared at him. There was nothing we could co. I heard someone sigh. I saw Carlos relaxed and not move.

He fainted I could tell I moved toward him. I put a finger to his neck to find a pulse. I smiled when I found it "he is still alive." I stated they all smiled and grabbed him. "Really you guys … now!"" they nodded their heads "this is pay back for waking us up so early in the morning!"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you guys going to do now?" they exchanged a look and shrugged. "I have an idea" Logan said we looked at him. "Let's put him on the ceiling fan." I raised my eyebrow "that's kinda lame" I said "hey it's all I could thinking of!" "Logan is right we've done everything and now we have nothing."

I nodded my head. "So ceiling fan?" "Ceiling fan!" Logan smiled. Kendall had to use his powers to get Carlos on the fan. It took a lot of effort because of Carlos' power. After ten minutes he finally put him on the fan. The fan was moving slowly so it looked like he was slowly moving in a circle.

"I think the fan might brake under his weight." I said a little worried; Logan looked up at the fan. It kept making this noise. "It'll be fine don't worry." I nodded my head. "So what now?" The door slammed opened. Fog was coming in from the hallway. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" we saw red eyes staring at us. We all froze with fear. We all screamed in elusion when the red eyes lunged towards us…

**Sorry if it was short...So what you think I left it on a cliffhanger because my best friend thought it would make the story interesting. So who do thinking is the red eyes? And why is he/she after them? And do you think things well turn out right? Be tell me what you think in the review. If you think I should keep going please review. Hope you liked this chapter and if you do want me to keep going all update soon…**

-Bigtimerushbtrforlife!


	3. Chapter 3

** Im so sorry I shouldn't give you guys excuses but school started and I have to work so this gives me little time to work on this story but I will keep writing.**

**I would like to thank SiFi girl for the review and everyone else who is following this story I hope I'm not a big disapointment.**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH (even if I want to) I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

><p>Kendall prov.<p>

We all screamed in illusion when the red eyed person lunged towards us. We all jumped out of the way but the person jumped on James.

My eyes went wide when I realized who it was. I moved towards them making sure I didn't upset her more. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Let go." I said, god if only I listened to James.

I picked her up only to have her hit me in the ribs. "Hey!" "Sorry "she said I shook my head. I grabbed her again and sat her down in a chair.

"What do you want?" she looked at me, her eyes glowing, I looked away. "You know why Knight and you too Diamond… its payback time."

"Look Jennifer I don't know what's going on but killing James and Kendall is not the answer" i heard Sophie state. I groaned I really didn't want to get into this right now. I looked back at blond Jennifer I felt bad for what I said.

"Look Jennifer I'm sorry for what I said offened you…" she glared at me. "Shut up knight I'm not here about what you said ." I raised my eyebrow. "So what are you her for then." I asked a little too scared of the answer.

"I'm here because of what James said." I was beyond confused "Um… what?" A confused James asked. "What did he say?" Logan asked who looked rather worried.

We turned to James "I didn't say anything to you I swear." We looked to Jennifer who looked totally pissed. "You know what you said don't make me repeat it." We turned to James "I seriously don't." We looked to Jennifer "you told me I was a stupid spollied brat with no life who can't get a date even if my life depended on it you bastard."

My eyes went wide no wonder she is beyond pissed "you told her that James?" I turned to Logan who was glaring at James but he still looked worried. I looked at James wow he really had a way with words. "No I didn't, I said you could get a date but don't get one with a spoiled brat their stupid and have no life!"

I grabbed my head to much stuff to take in. 'Did he really say that.' 'God I think we're in trouble.' 'Can't believe it had to be today.' 'I think she going to turn him to stone I might have to jump in front of him.' 'Kendall doesn't look very good.' "You okay Kendall?" I snapped out of their thoughts and turned to Sophie. I smiled

"Yeah I'm fine… just thinking" She nodded her head. "Jennifer, are you still mad?" James asked he looked a little scared. She shook her head "I'm sorry I think I misheard or something." Me and James exchanged a look. "Its okay." James said with a smile.

"Hey guys what's going on?" we turned to see Lucy and Joe standing in front of the door. "Why is Carlos on a ceiling fan?" "Jennifer here is just talking and Carlos is asleep." Lucy raised her eyebrow 'what do they mean by talking?' I shook my head.

"Jennifer just had a misunderstanding and is now apologizing!" "is it because what I told her?" Lucy asked which made me curios. "What did you say?" "Shouldn't someone wake him up?" We looked to Joe… really is that all she cares about. "I got it" Sophie said who walked to the kitchen.

I turned to Lucy "what did you tell her stone?" she shrugged. "All I told her was what James said." Okay now I'm confused "you told Jennifer that James said that she was a stupid spollied brat with no life who can't get a date even if my life depended on it."

She looked confused. "Um… yeah … why isn't that what he said?" I slapped my hand to my face. "CCCAARRRLLLOOOOOSSSSSS!" "WHAT THE…." THUMP. We I turned around my attention to the living room to see Carlos getting up from the floor. I laughed a little.

Carlos looked really confused "what's going on?" he asked but Sophie shook her head and gave him some... I believe popcorn. I sighed an turned to Lucy. " why would you say that?" she shrugged. Well this seems pointless.

Or maybe I could... 'I'm starting to get worried about all of this did I hear Jo wrong?!' I knew it I turned to Jo. " why did you tell her that Jo?" jo turned to me, she looked pretty confused.

" what are you-" " cut the crap and spill Taylor!" said a very irraitated James. I rolled my eyes. " I just told her what I thought I heard"she just shrugged. We are getting no where. I wanted to end this now. " okay look I think this is all a big misunderstanging so why don't we just forget about it and move on okay?"

I said I didn't want to sort this out right Now but I knew if I didn't end this soon we would all be here really forever. I know a little to much but I don't care. I looked to Lucy an Jo kinda wishing they get the hint.

" maybe we should let it go and move on" Sophie suggested. It's weird how she gets me. Lucy, Jo and Jennifer leave and we got the apartment back to it's good old self. " I think we should call it a day I'm tired and it's past bedtime." said logan with a yawn.

which made me and everyone else yawn. Now that I think about I feel tired. we all said our goodnights as we went to our rooms. I changed and silently prayed that I don't have to wake Sophie up tommorow.

* * *

><p><strong> So this chapter was a little crap but I hope I can make it up to you in the next one. So please be a dear and tell me what you think. What do you think Kendall ment by he didn't want to wake Sophie up? Why did Jo say what she said? And what is Carlos going to do for revenge? I'm I boring you with question while I should write this story? but please review and I will try to make this longer. :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dont really have an excuse other then I was busy with school. so feel free to shoot me. Just not now. But anyway please enjoy this chapter. Oh and thanks SiFi chick for the reviews. Much love to you.**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH (even if I want to) I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

><p>LOGAN prov.<p>

I groaned when my phone went off. I really didn't want to pick it up but I knew the person calling won't give up. So i picked it up even if everything in me screamed not to. I answered it without bothering to check caller I.D.

"Yes?" "where are you guys? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Gustavo is basically on a rampage. Please get everyone else and get over here fast,"great just what I needed. I sighed and sat up. I got up and to turn on the lights. But it was still is going on?

I flipped the switch and nothing. Well I guess everything is just perfect. I went to the window and open the curtains. Making it bright and a little more enviromental. I turned to my sleeping roommate, who was sleeping with his helmet, with the covers barley on his body.

I made my way to him to wake him up. But before I could the young latino jumped up to his feet and was out the door. I sighed and made my way to the others to wake them up.

I went next door and found my best buddies still asleep. I went over to their window and opened the curtain. Earning a hissing sound from one of them. I turned around only to find kendall looking at me in confusion. "what are you doing? Go back to bed!" I shook my head.

"Kelly called she wants us to go, that and Gustavo is going mental,"he chuckled. " well I guess should go... I'll wake James then we then we canfigure out whose going to wake Sophie up."

I nodded my head and left to go and change. I went to my room only to find Carlos sitting on his bed. I could till something was up because by now he would be in the kitchen.

"you okay carlitos?" he didn't respond or move. I'm starting to get worried. I moved closer only to have him jump up and fall to the floor. I laughed and he looked at me like I'm the one who pushed him off.

"what's going on?" he asked he looked worried. "um nothing Carlos just we need to get ready... Is everything alright?" I asked he shook his head and got off the floor. "is everyone else up?" I sighed "not yet James and Sophie are still asleep."

He nodded his head "okay but I'm not waking Sophie I did it last time" he said with a shiver. I nodded my head noone wanted to wake Sophie up. Not even Gustavo who made the mistake of calling her personally... He wasn't the same after that.

"okay carlitos you don't have to do it this time," he smiled and hugged me. I sighed "okay get dressed so that we can go." Carlos ran to his closet and strted to search for something to wear.

After everyone (almost everyone) was ready to go we meet in the living room. Trying to figure out who's turn it was to wake up Sophie. Every living thing knows that Sophie is not a morning person. So it made her more scary then James an she doesn't have any powers.

"okay so Carlos did it last time... So he doesn't have to do it today," I said remebering what I told Carlos earlier. "okay, okay so it just me you and James." " rock paper siccors?" James asked I nodded.

There has to be a way to choose who will wake Sophie up. "okay good idea James" after playing for the twenths time I lost so I had to wake Sophie. I was so scared noone knows what will happen when you wake her up. I opened Her door and walked in a quietly as I could.

I saw her still asleep the sun light was really bright in here. I wonder how she sleep through that. I sighed as I got closer, pocking he cheek and jumping slightly when she moved. That all she did but she didn't wake up.

Hmmm... What to do. I started to shake her but she still didn't wake up. I groaned it always hard to wake her. I got near her ear and shouted at the top of my lungs, " SOPHIE WAKE UP!" I jumped back expecting her to wake but she didn't. Great... I moved close to her to make sure she was still breathing.

Yup she was but she was still asleep. I'm starting to lose my patients. I left and made my way to my room. When I found what I was looking for I went back to Sophie.

I Put the airhorn near her ear and pushed the button. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed louder then the horn. Before I could say anything she took the horn away from my hands. And then through it out the window, sending glass everywhere. She pushed me and slammed me into the wall

*20 minute later*

"...AND STAY OUT!" she slammed the door in my face. I was just happy that she didn't kill me or through me out the window. I went down stairs to try and put my self back together but I just saw the guys waiting for us.

"how did it go?" asked Kendall with a smirk. "Just great" I lied. " we need to get her an alarm clock one of this days." they nodded. I was still a little freaked out about what happened.

Sophie is sweet and all but it just getting her up that's hell. I'm just happy I don't have to do it next time. We waited a while until Sophie finally come out all dressed and ready to go. God only knows what's going on at rocque records...

** well that was something sorry if you wanted to see Logan get tortured but I'm saving that for something else. Anyway I hoped you liked so please tell me what did you think happed? What going on at rocque records? And do you want me to keep going? I can answer that, even if you guys don't like it I will finish this. So please leave a review or critic or hate comment. I don't really care which one you do just tell me what you think. :)**

**bye from bigtimerushbtrforlife**


	5. Chapter 5

** Not died and yes this is a fast update because I owe you guys one for the long wait so sit back and let's start this to SiFiWarriorGirlKoganFan for the review.**

**I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH (even if I want to) I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

* * *

><p>James prov.<p>when we got to rocque records it seemed to be fine until we heard a noise that came from the dance studio. We quikly went to the dance studio to find Gustavo yelling and smashing things. We saw Kelly sitting and waiting... She was doing something on her phone. "Kelly what's goin' on?" kendall asked looking at Gustavo. Kelly jumped " you guys are late so... Now make him stop so that we can start!" she got up and left the room. I sighed "well what are we going to do?" I asked clearly worrie about get getting hurt. " James could you slow him down?" I looked at Logan then back at the lunatic who should really talk to a therapist. I sighed " okay I'll try but I don't think it will last long" I moved a little so that could get more control. I store somewhat infront of Gustavo and focused all my powers on him. He started to slow down a little but not by much. I started to get a little tired " guys I don't think I can hold him for long." "don't worrie I got him," I blinked 'what does Kendall mean by that? "okay James you can let go now," he didn't have to tell me twice. I feel like passing out. I look to see that kendall was standing there with his hand out. I looked to Gustavo and saw that he wasn't moving. I decided to help a little by stopping time for gustavo, then saw him started to vibrate. "um I don't think it's working" I heard Sophie say. " maybe we should let him go?" I said a little worried that he might explode or something. "okay I'll let him go."we saw Gustavo fall when Kendall let him go. We started to laugh which cause him to jump up and look at us in anger. He came in the room and glared at us. "WHERE HAVE YOU DOGS BEEN!" we tried to stop laughing but we couldn't. "we were still asleep and it took them a while to wake me up!" Sophie said will wiping away tears from her eyes. "STOP LAUGHING!" we just kept laughing until he shocked us. We stopped, well almost, all of us because Sophie was still laughing. We all looked at her 'that's weird she would always yell at Gustavo for doing that. She immeditatly stopped when she realized everyone else stopped. "what happended?" "why didn't you feel that?" Logan asked a little worried. "feel what?" she asked totally confused. " um... Gustavo do you mind shocking her again?" Sophie's eyes widen "hell no I don't want to get shocked." "I already shocked you sophie," Sophie looked at herself. She was stunned to know it didn't hurt her. You could tell she wad shocked by her red hair sticking up in all kinds of directions. " that's really weird" I said.

Sophie prov.

They were all staring at me like I was a freak, which is weird cause I have no powers. "stop staring!" I said starting to get annoyed. I looked at them and they looked away. I heard Logan whisper something to kendall. I started to get worried, somethig is up because Logan would always say what's on his mind. "what's going on?" I askebi really hate it when they don't tell me anything. "um... Why don't we do harmonies... To the sound booth!" we all made our way to the booth. I was shaking my head, I don't like to be the last one to know things. "okay worldwide from the top!" *seven hours later* god how it hurts, it's like fire in my throat or something i needed wter now. As if on cue Kelly walked in with watered fruit bottles. I went out the booth and toward Kelly. I grabbed one bottle and drowned the whole thing down. "wow slow down there!" I stop and stared at Logan. "dont sassy me logan, my throat is really dry," he raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. "okay dogs you can go because IM SICK OF ALL OF YOU!" we all ran out of rocque records. when we got outside dizziness hit me like a wall of bricks. It was like I was going to faint or something. I stopped completely and stood still. " you okay sophie?" I looked up at Carlos and smile. "Yeah I'm fine just need to catch my breathe that's all," he flashed his toothy grin and turned around to catch everyone else. I sighed, the dizziness finally passed away so I ran all the way to the apartment. When I was outside 2j I stoded and thought about how fast I got here. I shruged it off and got inside. Katie was sitting there on her laptop propablebon her blog writing about us again. "where is everyone else?" katied asked not bothering to look up. "um... I don't know I passed them on my way here?!" she nodded her head while her fingers ran across the keys. The door opened to reveal the guys laughing about something. "hey guys what took you so long?" I asked which made them all jump and look at me in confusion. "Sophie how did you get ere so fast?" u raised my eyebrow "um... I ran?" "what we didn't even see you?" Kendall said really freaking out. I rolled my eyes, " maybe you guys should pay attention more." Logan started to nod his head in agreement. "she right we really should," the guys all started to calm down and nod their heads, 'Wow that was easy.' we all heard a scream in the distance. 'poor who ever that is' "somebody is remembering... Remember that time untold you guys I was part of the royal family?" we all groaned not in the mood to hear it again. "if you talk about it James, so help me I will trash all of your cuda products!" I said, he frowned. "don't have to be so mean!" I laughed,"who want ls to go down to the pool?" we all raised our hands and went to the door."WAIT!" we all stopped and turned to katie "yes?" I replided just wanting to go to the pool. "bitters is looking for you guys about something.. He looks really pissed off, so look out!" I blinked what did we do now... Better yet what did he think we did?

** Okay now your turn to tell me how I did and I'll will try to update more... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey me here just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to rewrite this whole story again because I friend pointed it out that the story makes no sense at all so yeah... I kinda agree with her because I got a bit better at my writing so this story is going to be deleted until I post the new version. It going to have a new title but still going to keep the same plot. Oh and for those of you who are waiting for Nothing Is The Same I'll updated maybe Friday or thursday. Well see then bye! -Bigtimerushbtrforlife **


End file.
